


Far Beyond The Stars

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catradora is CANON, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Lesbians in Space, Looking down from space, Love, Post-Canon, Spacewalks, True Love, Zero Gravity, girlfreinds, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora and Catra go on a spacewalk. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 68





	Far Beyond The Stars

Being out in space was something Adora and Catra still were getting used to. Sure, they'd had plenty of adventures out in the final frontier already. But much of that had been during the battle against Horde Prime and trying to save Catra herself from his vile clutches. Now... they had all the time in the universe to take in the vast beauty of the cosmos.

So many worlds, galaxies, civilisations. It was all at their fingertips. There were seemingly no limits to where Adora and Catra could go and explore in the universe. It was a new dream of theirs to discover everything the universe had to offer and to hopefully, heal the wounds left by Horde Prime and his empire.

They'd been on a test flight in Darla again, Entrapta wanting to make sure if she was still spaceworthy. While the tech Princess was busy making adjustments to the navigation system, Adora and Catra had decided to go out on a spacewalk.

Catra was the one who was most amazed by all the stars. All those years of staring up at them... and now she could float up here in the vacuum, waltzing among them with the woman she loved. She had no worries, no regrets, no doubts like she would have down on the planet. It was in space... she truly felt like a new person.

Adora held her hand as they stood on top of the ship, gazing down at the planet Etheria below. They just stared, Catra leaning against her lover as they took in the amazing view. They were probably one of the few people on their planet that had ever seen it like this, as a large massive orb, one of many in the universe.

"I... I never thought the planet looked so beautiful from above," Catra admitted, staring. "I... I can't beleive at one time I wanted to destroy it."

"Entrapta says being in space changes you, makes you think of things in a bigger picture," Adora added.

"Maybe... being up here is what helped me see the error of my ways," Catra wondered. "Well... that and one obvious reason."

Adora blushed in her spacesuit. Even though she and Catra were a couple and had been for some time now, it was still so surreal to her that they really were together, that the pain that had separated them had been dealt with. Adora remembered that vision, she one she had where she and Catra were married... she wanted that vision to be real more than ever now.

Catra smirked. "Why do you even need to bother with that anyway? Can't you breathe in space as She-Ra?"

"Yeah, but you think its cute," Adora said with a grin.

If she were honest, she thought Catra's spacesuit was the cutest out of the pair of them. With those ears on her helmet and those pink markings on Catra's cheeks that vaguely looked like whiskers. She knew Entrapta must have had a field day making it.

Catra chuckled. "I do, especially that little hole for your ponytail." She then played with Adora's hair, grinning. "But... I really would like to see She-Ra. She hasn't been here in a while... and you know how much I love her muscles."

Adora smirked. She then raised her hands to the stars around her, the sword forming in her hand. Closing her eyes, Adora suddenly glowed with a bright light. "For the honour of Grayskull!" she cried out, before transforming into She-Ra before Catra's eyes.

"Wow..."

Catra stared, a little thunderstruck. She'd seen Adora transform a thousand times by now... and yet she was still amazed. So tall, so muscular... so beautiful, and best of yet, she was her girlfriend. It was in moments like this, that Catra felt the luckiest girl on Etheria.

Adora grinned, flexing her muscle a little. "Impressed?"

"Very much so," Catra said, delighted. "But you didn't need to transform just for little old me."

"Well, not really, but... it's kinda boring just standing here." She grinned. "Let's go have some fun."

Swiftly, Adora grabbed Catra, picking her up into her arms. She smirked, before leaping off from the spaceship, using her magic to create platforms for her to bounce between as the lack of gravity caused them to fly through the vacuum at great speed.

"Whoooo!" Catra cheered, clinging on.

"Heh, fun right?"

"Yeah! Can you do a loop-de-loop?"

Adora then did so, twirling in a loop with Catra clinging on. Catra squealed happily, thankful she didn't get motion sickness. She held on tight as she and Adora kept flying into the debris field that had been made up of several destroyed Horde Ships.

Bouncing between large chunks of debris, Adora knew she was giving Catra quite a ride. And then, she noticed a peice of debris with a large hole in the center. That gave her quite a fun idea, one of her very crazy, very stupid ideas.

"I'll try spinning through there," she said confidently. "That'll be a good trick."

"Woah, Adora we can't fit in there!"

"Watch me!"

Catra shut her eyes tightly. "Oh, boy!"

They flew towards the hole, which was barely big enough for them. Yet, Adora was determined to make it through. She twirled around, just before they entered the hole, just about making it through. Catra was screaming the whole time.

Adora giggled. And she thought Catra liked to be reckless.

"Catra, you can open your eyes now."

"Are we dead?"

"No. No, we're good." She smirked. "Were you being a scaredy-cat?"

"No! I wasn't, I swear."

Adora could see the blush visble through Catra's visor. She never was much of a good liar. Then, she transformed back to her normal self, holding Catra close. She embraced the catgirl tightly, their helmets touching with a soft clink, as Adora's arms wrapped around Catra's waist.

"You're crazy," Catra admitted.

"You like crazy."

"Mmm, I do." Catra wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

They could have spent forever like this, holding one another in this lover's embrace, illuminated by the glow of the planet below them. Catra's hands held Adora's shoulders, the catgirl gazing into her lover's eyes affectionately. If she could, she would kiss her.

Unfortunately for the two of them, they were then interrupted by Entrapta's voice over the radio.

"Hey, guys! The ship is all ready to go!" She called. "Wait... why am I not picking you up on the external sensors?"

Adora sighed. Duty called, yet again. "Sorry, Entrapta. We decided to go on a little spacewalk. We're a little far away from the ship right now. Can you pick us up?"

"I'll be right there!"

Catra sighed. "Just when I was glad we were alone."

"Well, nothing says we can't have some alone time when we get back on the ship," Adora assured her.

"Adora, you know just the right things to say," Catra said grinning, as the two of them saw the ship approach them. As its spotlights shone over them, Adora knew it was time to head aboard.

Smiling, Adora took out her sword again, transforming it into a grappling hook that she used to pull herself and Catra over to the ship. As they coasted towards the airlock, Adora looked at Catra's beautiful face through her visor.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Catra nuzzled Adora as they got into the airlock. "I love you too."

xXx

**Author's note:** Some Catradora fluff for you all! Depending on how my editing goes, I think I'll be able to put out a new Catradora every single day for the next week or two. Not making any promises on that though. I hope you enjoy the space gays. :3


End file.
